Welcome to the Council, welcome to my life
by teeney8040
Summary: Sequel to Vamp Buster. Buffy and Faith take the two Tree Hill girls to the Council after a call from Giles...it's time for some drama!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi kids! Well, we're back! Here is the opening of Act 2...it should be an interesting ride to say the least. I really hope you enjoy this one!

P

Five things I've learned in the week since we left Tree Hill:

The slayer stamina that Faith always talks about is real.

Buffy snores…but it's a cute snore, I'll admit.

The slayers can eat their entire body weight after a good patrol.

Having a slayer for a friend is like having your own personal bodyguard.

Faith talks a big game, but she melts when Buffy's around…it's adorable.

We've been in Orlando for almost a week with the slayers. It's actually a lot different than I thought it would be. The _slayers_ are a lot different than I thought they would be. I guess we only really saw them when they were in social mode back in Tree Hill. We never really saw the strategic planning sessions that they had when they got back from patrol at 3 a.m. and the long calls to that Giles guy in Cleveland to talk about slayer business or whatever. We've been having fun for sure though. It was always fun to be a part of ordering room service in the middle of the night when they got back from patrols and watching Faith get all excited about one thing or another that the two of them killed while they were out while she stuffed her face. I wish I had a metabolism like those two. Of course me and PS didn't care how late we were up. We found various ways to amuse ourselves when they weren't around and our sleep schedules quickly adapted to the slayers'. We stayed up late and slept late and kept ourselves entertained in the time in between…minds out of the gutters, people…we're not quite there yet.

I always knew that Peyton had been a bit 'sensitive' about sex. Not to say that she was weird about anything, but she really liked to take things slow. When she was with Nathan, sex was really all that held their relationship together and when that ended she decided in the future she would wait and make sure things were right before she did it. I totally get it and I can respect it…but if she had any idea what she does to me, she'd rethink her position. Sex has never really been that big a deal to me. The hard part for me has always been letting people in. Peyton has always been cautious about both. She's careful about who she lets into her heart and her bed. It's one of the things I've always loved about her. But right now it's the one thing that's making me crazy. I'm not pressuring her into anything. Peyton is the most special person I've ever met and if she told me to walk off the top of a building I'd probably do it just because she told me to. Plus she's totally hot.

P

We were sitting around the pool one night enjoying our summer break when we saw the slayers emerge from the hotel. They had their usual bags of various slayer stuff with them and they made their way over to us.

Faith grinned and plunked down on the end of my lounge chair and leaned over me to grab my drink. She lingered a little longer than necessary to mess with Peyton and it totally worked. Peyton shot her a look with a raised eyebrow. "Faith is it absolutely necessary to molest my girlfriend when I'm sitting right here?"

Faith winked at me and I just smiled as I watched the two of them. "Aw, come on, Sawyer, you know you totally think we'd be hot together."

Peyton rolled her eyes but a little half smile made its way to her lips. That's all it took for my girly parts to start humming. She was _killing_ me. "If that's what you need to tell yourself, Faith."

Faith pretended to be hurt and held a hand to her chest looking up at Buffy. "Damn, B, these two get mean once you get to know them."

Buffy smiled and ran a gentle hand over Faith's hair. "You'll live, babe."

"Aw, are we in the pet name stage already?" Peyton asked with a wide, teasing, grin.

Faith shot her a pointed look. "You're one to talk, Sawyer." She met Peyton's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Slayer hearing, remember?"

"Please tell me you're kidding," Peyton mumbled with a hand over her eyes, totally embarrassed. Faith was totally kidding…I pretty much had every make out session with Peyton permanently etched in my brain and I know for a fact that the slayers were out on patrol every time we've fooled around.

Faith winked at me and moved her gaze back to my blushing girlfriend. "Sawyer, relax, I'm kidding."

Peyton looked up at her, totally relieved. "Okay good." She looked at me and smiled a little sheepishly. God, I love her.

"Faith if you're done messing with the two of them we should probably go," Buffy reminded her with a soft smile. Faith looked up at her and the two of them share this smile and you can just feel the love rolling off both of them. Faith drops her head and I can see the tiniest shiver run through her. They are _so_ cute! Faith the badass goes to jelly around Buffy…as usual, what did I tell you?

"B, that was the nest last night, we torched the hell out of them," Faith reminded her with a grin.

"I know but we still have to make sure that was all of them," Buffy reminded her.

"Well if it wasn't all of them, they're runnin' scared after that." Faith stood up and nodded her head back in the direction of the hotel. "You two shouldn't be sittin' out here when we're not here."

I love the slayers for caring but they can be a little over protective sometimes. I allowed Peyton to pull me up and we said our good-byes to the slayers as they left and we headed for the room. Guess I can't really complain about that as long as I have my P. Sawyer to keep me occupied.

P

Brooke and Peyton were lying on the bed in their room watching TV later that night when they were suddenly startled by knocking on the door adjoining their room to the slayers' room.

"Brooke, Peyton, get packed we have to leave right now," Buffy called through the door.

The two teens exchanged a curious yet worried look. Something big must have happened for the slayers to want to get moving in the middle of the night.

Peyton slid off the bed and opened the door that connected their rooms and she took in the sight of the two slayers moving around the room quickly packing their belongings. She frowned. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving for the airport in ten minutes, get your stuff together, we'll explain on the way," Buffy told them without looking up as she stuffed clothes in her bag.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged another look and immediately moved to pack their belongings. They could tell that something big was going down and needed to move quickly or risk very pissed off slayers.

Ten minutes later the four girls got into the back of a black stretch limo waiting out front of the hotel and the slayers finally explained.

"Sorry, hope ya weren't sleepin'," Faith apologized once they were settled.

"Giles called while we were out to tell us that we have to get back to the Council pretty much immediately," Buffy told them with a sigh. She shared a look with Faith. "They think the First is back."

The teens shared a look of shock. "The First evil that you guys buried back in Sunnydale?" Peyton asked.

"Apparently not," Faith told them with a frown. "And Giles, Dawn and Willow found a prophecy."

"I really hate prophecies," Buffy interjected with a roll of her eyes. "They're always about us. And they're never good."

"Well apparently," Faith started, looking to the two teens, "this one is about us and you two," Faith told them.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, totally shocked. "How is that possible? We're just normal girls." She glanced at Peyton and noticed a pensive look on the other girl's face.

Buffy scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah, that doesn't mean a hell of a lot to the Powers. Trust me."

"What does the prophecy say?" Peyton asked once she had processed what was going on. She reached over and grasped Brooke's hand, needing the other girl to keep her grounded in all this.

"We don't know," Buffy told her. "Giles called all freaked and asked if you guys were still with us and told me we had to get to Cleveland post haste."

"How does Giles even know it's us in the prophecy?" Brooke asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know, Brooke." She sighed. "I know this can be really overwhelming, but the Council is fully equipped to handle these kinds of situations, and Giles is the smartest person I know. I promise you guys will be perfectly safe with us."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, girls, we do this kinda stuff all the time," Faith told them with a small smile.

For the first time since the slayers had banged on their hotel room door, both girls seemed to be relaxing a bit. Buffy glanced at her phone when it beeped and turned it so Faith could read the text that had just been received and Faith reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop. After some clicking and typing she nodded. "Tell him I got it."

Buffy nodded and started texting back. Faith looked up at the girls and noticed them both watching with slightly bewildered expressions. She grinned. "Chill, kids, it's cool. G-man just wants a little history on you two. You got homework on the plane."

"Anything we can do to help," Peyton told her with a shrug.

Buffy cringed. "Don't say that around Dawn and Will or you'll be researching till your eyes bleed."

Brooke smiled. She was totally freaking out about this whole prophecy thing but she was really excited about going to the Council to meet all the people they had heard so much about. Plus how many seventeen year olds got to be part of an ancient prophecy? Well, the two sitting across from her, obviously, but who else?

P

The limo finally came to a stop on the tarmac of the airport and the door opened to reveal a small jet nearby. Buffy smiled her thanks to the driver and made her way towards the red carpet leading them into the plane. Apparently the slayers had done this several times as they knew the pilots and the crew by name.

The teens followed them onto the plane and looked around wide eyed as they stepped onboard. It was a typical private jet with all the fancy trimmings, including a bottle of champagne on the table next to fruit and other various food for the girls. The slayers got themselves settled and Faith rummaged through her bag for her laptop. She pulled up the appropriate pages and set the computer aside.

"Okay, both of you fill as much of this stuff out as you can once we get in the air and give it to B. She'll take care of the rest," she told them.

Brooke looked confused. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Faith hates to fly," Buffy told them with a tender look towards the other slayer.

"I'll be sedated," Faith explained with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy suddenly pulled a syringe from her bag and nodded. "She'll be out cold."

"You must really hate to fly," Brooke mumbled as she kept her eyes trained on the needle in Buffy's hand. "You're a little scary sometimes," she told Buffy.

The blonde slayer grinned and nodded when she got a signal from the pilot that they needed to get ready to go. She looked at Faith. "We'll be fine. Remember, we've got the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere on our side."

Faith shrugged a shoulder as she turned a little green. "That didn't do much to help Anya or Tara though, did it?"

Buffy gave her a little smile. "No, but she saved my life." Faith couldn't argue with that. "Come on, babe, let's do this."

Faith checked her watch. "About a three hour flight so 2 cc's should do it." She glanced at the teens. "See ya on the flip side."

Buffy waited until Faith was settled in her seat before removing the cap of the syringe and getting rid of the air bubbles. "Ready?" she asked softly.

Faith nodded and Buffy stuck her with the needle and squeezed about 2 cc's of the meds into her arm. Within moments Faith was sound asleep in her chair and Buffy was careful to cover her up and get her situated.

A few minutes later the plane was taking off and the girls all got settled around one of the tables in the cabin.

"Who were Tara and Anya?" Brooke asked curiously once the plane had finished its ascent.

Buffy's expression turned sad and she sighed heavily. "Anya was Xander's girlfriend for a long time. They were engaged and almost got married but he left her at the altar."

"Really?" Peyton asked.

Buffy nodded. "She was a demon when we first met her, but she was turned into a human and then she got her powers back about a year before she died."

"How did she die?" Brooke asked quietly.

"In the fight with the First," Buffy replied darkly. She was getting sick of the First and really was ready to kick its ass.

The teens exchanged a sidelong glance at the look in the slayer's eye at the mention of the First. They had never seen Buffy look so furious and determined.

"You guys will kill it this time," Brooke told her.

"There's nothing to kill," Buffy reminded her, snapping out of her anger when she remembered she had two teenage girls sitting across from her. "It's incorporeal, remember?"

Brooke slumped. "Oh yeah."

"Who was Tara?" Peyton asked quietly a moment later.

Buffy immediately softened and looked sad again. "Tara was…well other than being the best person I've ever met, she was Willow's girlfriend."

"What happened to her?" Peyton asked.

Buffy sighed and chewed on her lip for a moment. "We had some problems a few years ago with these three super nerds. They were inventing things that let them rob banks and steal diamonds and freeze people and turn invisible and stuff and I tried to stop them. I got two of them arrested but the third pulled a rocket man and got away." She paused and shivered, still remembering the day in the backyard with Xander. "Anyways, he came after me with a gun and he shot me and a stray bullet hit Tara and killed her."

Brooke sat wide-eyed. "Oh my God."

Buffy swallowed hard. "Willow kind of went evil after that and killed Warren, the guy that shot Tara and then she tried to destroy the world."

"Your best friend, Willow?" Peyton asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yup. The one and only."

"So you got shot too?" Brooke asked.

Buffy nodded. "I was dying in the emergency room and Willow saved me."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Before or after she tried to destroy the world?"

"Before," Buffy told her. "She saved my life…again…then sucked up a bunch of dark magic spells, got a power surge and went on a spree to kill Warren. And she did…I couldn't save him."

"Why would you want to?" Brooke asked with a look of disgust.

Buffy shook her head. "Brooke, just because he killed Tara didn't mean that I was going to let Willow kill him. He probably deserved it, but we don't get to choose who lives and who dies. That's not what all this power is about."

"Only because you're a good guy," Peyton told her. "Bad guys try to play God all the time. You and Faith are just the good guys in all this."

Buffy smiled and ducked her head. "Well, the bottom line is, Willow was a different person after that and when she had to give the baby slayers their power, she had to tap into that massive power she has inside her and she was terrified. But when it happened, she was filled with all this white magic and apparently it got rid of all the bad mojo."

"Apparently?" Peyton asked with an amused smile.

Buffy grinned. "Well sometimes if Will and Kennedy are in a fight or something she causes small earthquakes on the campus and stuff, but that's rare."

"Wait, hold on a second," Brooke interrupted. "You said that Willow saved your life _again_ when you got shot. I thought you said that Xander gave you mouth to mouth when you drowned. When did Willow save you before you got shot?"

Buffy shifted. "A few years ago there was a Hellgod that was after Dawn and the only way I could save her and the world was to die." She looked puzzled for a moment. "So I guess that's not really saving me as much as it is just bringing me back to life."

"So you've died twice?" Peyton asked. "Remind me to get on Willow's good side."

Buffy grinned. "Yes and yes. She's a really good person to have on your side." She sighed and looked out the window at the dark sky. She suddenly remembered the laptop assignment and pointed at it. "You two really need to get to work on that. I need to send it to Giles so the gang can get to work on research." She looked at her phone when it beeped suddenly and she stood up and moved back to the seat next to Faith. "Just tell me when you're done." With that she began texting furiously.

P

A few hours later their plane landed and another stretch limo was waiting on the tarmac for them. It was still dark outside but you could see the dawn just about to peek over the horizon. Faith was groggy and had to have Buffy practically carry her to the car. Once she was inside she fell asleep again.

"It's about a thirty minute drive to the Council so make sure you're comfortable," Buffy told them as she dialed the Council. She pointed to the bar. "It's got everything, just stay out of the alcohol." She winked at them both. "It's a little early.

The teens each grabbed a bottle of water and listened as she spoke to someone named Andrew and seemed to be going around in circles with him until she finally got Giles on the phone. They spoke briefly and when Buffy hung up she reached for the mini bar and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"The watchers division has already started researching and Giles said he has some important news about you two so at least they're onto something," she told them. She looked at both girls carefully. "I hate that you two had to be dragged into this."

Brooke shook her head. "Are you kidding? This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aw, Brooke, honey, I love your excitement but this has the potential to get really dangerous," Buffy told her with a concerned look.

"Buffy, relax," Brooke replied. "If your slayers are trained half as well as you and Faith, I know we'll be perfectly safe with you."

Buffy smiled gratefully and just as she was about to reply her phone rang so she picked up and began talking with whoever it was. Peyton leaned over towards Brooke. "Stroking the ego always works with her…nice."

Brooke winked and leaned in for a little kiss.

"Hey, none of that," Faith suddenly chimed in, her voice groggy.

"Faith, you're awake," Brooke chirped happily.

Faith winced. "Easy, Dimples, I'm still a little out of it."

"Sorry," Brooke replied much quieter.

"Good flight?" Faith asked as she sat up and stretched a bit. "Did you two get your paperwork done?"

They both nodded and smiled when Buffy leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Faith's temple and smiled tenderly at her while still on the phone. Faith smiled back and scooted over so she could rest her head on Buffy's shoulder. She reached out and grabbed Buffy's OJ and took a long drink.

"You two ready for the Council?" she asked with a smirk.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a scared, happy and nervous smile, both knowing whatever the Council threw at them, they would be okay as long as they were together.

P

A.N. Well? Is it worthy of another chapter? Should I continue? Please drop me a line and let me know what you guys think. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Okay, here's chapter two...enjoy!

Twenty minutes later the car pulled up to a huge gated campus and pulled through the gates to the front of the building. The slayers emerged from the car as soon as it stopped and by the time the teens got out of the car the slayers were surrounded by a group of people hugging them and telling them how great it was to have them back.

Buffy held a hand towards them and got everyone's attention. "Guys, this is Peyton and Brooke." She turned to the group and pointed to each person as she introduced them a moment later. "This is Giles, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Andrew, Vi, Rona and Robin."

The teens each waved and smiled and they were all ushered into the building. The building they entered actually sat between two other large buildings and they all sat on a vast property. Buffy turned to them. "This is the main building where everyone has their offices and there are classrooms and stuff. The building over there," she pointed to the one on the right. "That's where everyone lives. We have a bunch of apartments for the slayers and us and everything. We'll get you guys settled into one as close to mine and Faith's as we can get it. The third building is the gym, the infirmary, the cafeteria and weight room and training rooms and stuff. We'll give you the tour once we have a meeting and get some sleep."

Brooke and Peyton both nodded mutely and followed along, both totally overwhelmed. They knew the Council was supposed to be a big deal but they never expected it to be as big as it was. It was amazing.

They were lead into the main building and everyone got on a large elevator and went to the third floor. "Third floor is mostly conference rooms and ritual rooms and stuff," Faith told them with a shrug, still looking out of it a bit. "Don't worry if it ever smells funny up here." She winked at Willow.

The witch smiled. "I see being on the road hasn't improved your jokes."

"I see Kennedy hasn't improved your sense of humor, Red."

Kennedy shoved her playfully and yelped when Faith pulled her into a headlock. "Come on, Kid, you can do better than that."

"Faith, perhaps you and Kennedy might wait until we are all off the elevator before you start a fight," Giles told her with a warm smile. He had missed the slayers more than he thought possible.

Faith released her and nodded. "No sweat, G-man."

His smile turned a little uncomfortable. "And while you're at it, don't call me that again."

"You love it," Faith told him as the elevator dinged.

They all filed out and made their way to the conference room and took seats around it.

Giles stood at the head of the table as everyone settled in and Andrew made his way around the table quietly getting drink orders. Once everyone was seated he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"First of all I want to welcome back Buffy and Faith," he began and was met with a round of applause for the slayers. He smiled warmly. "We missed you both. I'd like to welcome Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer to the Council and let you both know that you are in very knowledgeable, capable and safe hands here with us." Both girls smiled at him. He had a fatherly quality about him that both girls warmed to immediately. "But in the interest of saving time, forgive me for getting right to the point." He paused and met every set of eyes around the table. "We can confirm that the First is back." A ripple of chatter rode through the crowd at the table. "I will, however, say this, Willow and Dawn have uncovered a prophecy that speaks of destroying it. For good."

"Let's have it then," Faith told him. "Why wait? Let's do it now."

Giles smiled a little at her slayer attitude but shook his head. "Forgive me. We have _part_ of a prophecy that speaks about destroying the First."

"Where's the rest?" Buffy asked.

Dawn sat up a bit. "We're working on it. We have all available Watchers on it right now. We'll find it and when we do you'll be the first to know."

The blonde slayer smiled at her little sister being so grown up and so much a part of the new Council. "So is this the same prophecy that mentions Brooke and Peyton?" Buffy asked and she took a sip of the water Andrew placed in front of her. She turned and smiled her thanks.

"Yes," Willow spoke up. "Along with a few other things, the prophecy mentions two girls that befriend the slayers in the land of trees and hills."

"Tree Hill," Brooke mumbled, all of it making sense now.

"Right," Willow agreed. "The reason we don't have the entire prophecy is because the book was partially blown apart when the old Council was blown up. We sent some people out to collect whatever they could that had been salvaged."

"We have word out to all our contacts around the world looking for another copy," Dawn told them.

"So what do we know?" Buffy asked getting back to the point.

"The First is back to destroy the slayer line," Dawn told them darkly. "We think it'll use similar tactics as it did before, but we think the demons it creates for its army this time around will leave the uber vamps looking pretty weak."

"Uber vamps?" Brooke asked.

"I hate them," Kennedy replied with a scowl. "Bigger, stronger, faster and hungrier than normal vamps."

"Alright, what else?" Buffy asked, moving along when she saw the scared looks on the teens' faces.

"We know that there is a way to destroy it this time and Brooke and Peyton are involved in it somehow," Dawn told her.

Buffy nodded. "Is there anything else we need to know tonight?" she asked and looked at her watch. "Sorry, this morning."

Giles, Dawn and Willow exchanged a look to be sure there wasn't anything forgotten and they all shook their heads. "It is really good to have you back, guys," Willow told them with a smile.

Buffy stood up and nodded. "Good. Good work everyone." She waved the teens up from their seats. "Faith and I will get the girls settled and we'll see everyone later after we all get some sleep?"

Everyone nodded and filed out except for Xander and Willow. They took turns hugging the slayers. "Dinner at my place tonight?" Willow asked all of them.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Thanks, Will."

The redhead smiled and nodded. "It's what I do." She turned to the teens and smiled warmly. "Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but it's nice to finally meet you."

The girls smiled. "You too," Brooke replied.

"Well make sure you two come with Buffy and Faith to dinner tonight," Willow told them. "It'll be fun."

"Thanks," Peyton replied with a smile.

Andrew cleared his throat from the door where he had been hovering. "Buffy, Faith, Brooke, Peyton can I get you something to eat after your trip?"

All four girls shook their heads and thanked him as they all exited the conference room and made their way from the building.

As they walked towards the apartments Willow slung an arm over Faith's shoulders and smiled. "How was the flight?"

"I was out cold," Faith told her with a grin. "The stuff you gave B for me works like a charm."

Willow smiled warmly. "Good. If you still feel groggy or weird from it later, come by and I'll give you something to help."

"Thanks, Red." The two shared a smile. Buffy's heart swelled a little as she watched the two of them interact. They had actually grown to be friends in the year they had all spent building the Council together.

They entered the apartment building and rode the elevator to the top floor and made their way down the hallway. Xander said his goodbyes and disappeared into his own place promising to see everyone at dinner later. Willow's apartment was next door to his and a two doors down from hers was Buffy's. Faith was across the hall from Buffy.

"We have a spare apartment between me and Buffy right now," Willow told them as she unlocked the door and handed Brooke the key. "We figured it would be the safest place for you two to stay that way you've got slayers on either side and me."

"Thanks, Will," Buffy told her with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Peyton agreed with a smile as well.

Willow smiled and gave them all a wave. "If you need anything I'll be next door. Kennedy was up most of the night with an injury and I was researching with Dawn so we didn't sleep much either. But we'll see you guys later?"

The four girls nodded as she left and the slayers turned to the girls. "If you need anything, like Will said, I'm right next door and Faith is across the hall, but I'm sure she'll be next door too."

Faith grinned. "Hell yeah I will."

Buffy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Just let us know if you need anything. You can reach Andrew if you pick up the phone and hit 0…he can get you just about anything you might need and a list of our extensions is next to the phone in case you need one of us."

"I think the only thing I need right now is some sleep," Peyton mumbled.

Buffy and Faith nodded and moved towards the door. "Same here. I don't really want you guys wandering around alone until we have a better handle on things so when you get up and you're ready to get out of the room, call us, okay?"

The teens nodded. "Thanks, guys." Brooke hugged them both and watched as they left the apartment. She turned towards Peyton and raised an eyebrow. "Well when we left Tree Hill I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"I know. I can't believe we're in a prophecy," Peyton replied as the two of them explored the apartment. It basically consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and living room. It was nice. Everything was really comfortable and very inviting. Their bags were in the bedroom next to the bed and they both collapsed side by side and groaned when they felt how comfortable it was.

"I like it here," Brooke mumbled as she watched Peyton lay with her eyes closed. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

Peyton smiled and hummed a little in response and nodded. She kicked her shoes off and slid her jeans down her legs leaving her in her tee shirt. She crawled up the bed and snuggled under the blankets. Brooke followed suit and smiled when the other girl pulled her close and within minutes they were both sound asleep.

P

Buffy and Faith entered Buffy's apartment and both seemed to sigh in relief as soon as they entered. They exchanged a smile and Buffy pulled Faith into a hug. "It's good to be home."

Faith nodded and pulled back for a kiss. "Come on, let's go to bed. We might not get much sleep until this thing is over."

Buffy nodded and followed her into the bedroom. "I can't believe it's back."

"It may be back, B, but it won't be here long," Faith told her with a determined edge in her voice. She kicked her boots off and slid her jeans down her legs.

Buffy nodded as she stripped to her tank top and underwear and climbed into her bed; her eyes rolling back in her head a bit with the comfort of her own bed soothing her. "I know. But something tells me it's not going to be easy."

"It never is," Faith reminded her as she too climbed into bed. She shot a mock annoyed glance at the blonde. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

Buffy grinned and pulled her close. "I know." She kissed Faith lightly a few times, just taking in the peace and the comfort of having her so close and them being alone. A few kisses turned to more as she relaxed completely.

Faith felt Buffy relax next to her and without really thinking about it, she deepened their kiss and slid a hand through Buffy's hair, pulling her close.

Buffy moaned and rolled herself over so she was on top of the other girl and she pressed her hips down spurring the contact between them and she released Faith's lips only to allow the other girl to pull her tank top over her head. Faith sat up without breaking the kiss and allowed her wifebeater to be removed as well.

The slayers quickly shed the rest of their clothes as they kissing became more heated and their hands roamed more quickly. They almost seemed to be breathing in rhythm as they rocked against each other and slowly edged towards climax. Minutes later they were panting with their foreheads pressed together gently. Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy soundly.

"Damn, I love you," she told the blonde.

Buffy smiled softly. "I love you." She kissed her gently and rolled over so they were side by side again.

Faith rolled up on her side and pressed her lips to Buffy's neck and leaned over a bit to place another on her lips. "Let's get some sleep."

Buffy smiled happily and rolled over so Faith was pressed along the length of her back and moments later both slayers were sound asleep.

P

A.N. Well? What did you think? Should I go on with the Council fun? Please read and review and let me know!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I know, I know…it's been forever and I had been so good about updates too…well here's a monster update, nearly 8000 words of an update so I hope you like it…consider it a peace offering since I've slacked so much. Enjoy!

P

Peyton's eyes snapped open and her heart thundered in her chest when she heard a whispered voice call her name. She glanced over and noticed that Brooke was still sound asleep. A glance at the bedside clock told her it was almost one in the afternoon. She crawled out of bed and slid her jeans back on before moving towards where she thought she had heard the voice.

She made her way through the apartment and jumped when she saw a woman in the kitchen facing the other direction.

"Hello?" she called out, not knowing if it was someone from the Council unaware they were here. When the woman turned, Peyton's knees got weak and she nearly fainted. It was her mother.

She smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Mom?" Peyton whispered as her eyes welled with tears. "How is this possible? Are you a ghost?"

Her mom looked down at herself and back up at Peyton. "You could say that." She shook her head. "Peyton, I don't have much time, I came to deliver a message to you." Peyton nodded her head and sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "The slayers are not going to be able to protect you. You need to stay as far away from them as possible."

Peyton furrowed her brow in confusion. Her chin quivered as confusion and emotion overwhelmed her. "What?"

Her mother's face grew darker. "Stay away from them. Go home. They're going to get you killed."

"Peyton?" Brooke's sleepy voice called to her from the bedroom, causing the blonde to turn.

When Peyton turned back to her mother, her mom smiled and waved before almost turning in on herself and disappearing into a blink of light.

She was completely stunned and totally overwhelmed by the emotions caused by seeing her mother after all this time. She had even smelled the way Peyton remembered. She jumped when she felt a gentle hand run down her back.

"Pey?" Brooke asked, taking in the sight of her girlfriend with a worried expression. Peyton suddenly snapped out of it and wiped at her eyes. Brooke felt the other girl shaking under her hands and she moved to stand directly in front of the other girl, her concern growing by the second. "Peyton, what's going on? Why are you crying?" She placed a gentle hand over the other girl's heart and felt it thundering in her chest. Her concern swelled even more. "Sweetie, relax, tell me what's going on."

Peyton shook her head and sighed out a heavy breath. She brought a hand to rest over Brooke's on her chest. "I just saw my mom."

Brooke looked at her with a mix of confusion and concern. "Your mom was here?"

Peyton nodded and let out a deep breath, allowing herself to calm down a little. "I know it sounds crazy. I thought I heard someone call my name and I woke up and you were still asleep. I got up to look around and there was a woman standing in the kitchen. When she turned around it was her."

"How?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shook her head. "I asked if she was a ghost and she said she was. But it was weird…she looked as real as you do right now…I could even smell her perfume."

Brooke looked around. "Where did she go?"

"She just kind of blinked and she was gone," Peyton told her with a frown.

Brooke looked up and noticed the time. They had arrived at the Council just before dawn, around 5 a.m and it was now just a little past one in the afternoon. "We should call Buffy and Faith and tell them about this."

Peyton felt her stomach drop. "She told me to stay away from the slayers."

Brooke was stunned. "What?"

"My mom. She told me to stay away from them," Peyton repeated. "She said they were going to get me killed."

Brooke stood silently stunned for a minute. "That can't be right. Buffy and Faith wouldn't let anything happen to you." Her insides had turned to ice with Peyton's admission. It was her absolute worst fear put into words and it rocked her more than she needed to let on. She put on a brave face but inside she was terrified.

Peyton nodded her head. "I know."

"Well what should we do?" Brooke asked as she ran a comforting hand down her back.

"Should we call Willow?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded and moved to the phone. She dialed the redhead's extension and a minute later she was hanging up. "She'll be right over."

P

A few minutes later Willow was sitting in the living room listening to Peyton recount the events that had gone on. A sense of dread was filling her with every word out of the girl's mouth.

She swallowed hard and did her best to tread lightly. "So your mom told you to stay away from the slayers?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah."

Willow sighed heavily. "You said Brooke woke up and when you turned around your mom just disappeared, right?" Peyton nodded. "Did she sort of fold in on herself and blink into a little light?"

Peyton's eyes were wide and she nodded again. "How did you know? Is it a ghost thing?"

Willow shook her head and immediately picked up the phone beside the couch. "It's a First thing." The teens were both filled with dread and fear as they watched Willow call Buffy. The slayers arrived before Willow and Buffy could even get off the phone.

Buffy snapped her cell phone shut and slid it in her pocket and pulled Peyton into a hug. "You okay?" she asked quietly as she pulled back and looked the girl in the eye. Peyton shook her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Buffy pulled her into another hug. "Just tell us what happened."

Peyton retold her story for the third time and watched as the slayers and Willow all exchanged looks. "It was definitely the First."

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked, getting a little annoyed. "You guys keep saying that, but how do you know?"

"The First can take the form of any dead person it wants," Faith explained.

"And you didn't think to maybe tell us that when we got here?" Brooke demanded, growing angry. "We sent you our entire life history and you somehow overlooked the fact that Peyton's mom died when she was eight? How could you not tell us about this before now?"

All three Council members looked guilty and apologetic. "You're right, Brooke," Buffy started. "It was completely accidental though, you should know that. You know we'd never do anything that would put either of you in harm's way."

"Besides, the First can't really do anything," Faith told them. "It's incorporeal."

"Just because it can't touch us doesn't mean it can't hurt us," Brooke reminded her with a frown.

"Really, you guys we're sorry," Willow told them; she felt awful.

When neither girl looked particularly convinced Buffy tried again. "When we fought the First in Sunnydale, it was always one step ahead of us. It always knew exactly what we were going to do before we did it. The First knows all of us, it knows you two. It's going to try to play on your worst fears because you're a part of this now. I hate that you are, but that's the long and short of it. You're players now and that's why it came to you." She looked Peyton dead in the eye. "But if you think for one second I'm going to let anything happen to you, you're sadly mistaken. I'll protect you with my life…that's what a slayer does. That's what I do."

Peyton felt her heart swell with gratitude towards the slayers in a time like this. She nodded and pulled Buffy into a hug. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Buffy pulled back and held her at arms length and nodded. "Honey, you thought it was your mom…if you didn't doubt us in that moment, I'd worry. It's going to be fine, I promise."

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Brooke added quietly and apologetically and everyone laughed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to my P. Sawyer."

"Now is probably a good time to mention that the First can take Buffy's form," Willow told them. "Just make sure when you see her that you can touch her."

"Not a lot of touching though," Faith warned with a sly smile. "Just poke her in the arm." She winked at the two girls as they laughed.

"Well, why don't you two get ready and we'll get lunch and take you on a tour?" Buffy asked.

The teens nodded. "Thanks for everything," Brooke told them all with a grateful smile.

The three Council members smiled and said their goodbyes to left the girls to get ready. When the door shut Brooke leaned against it and took in the sight of her girlfriend. She frowned a little. "You okay, PS?"

Peyton nodded, her eyes deceiving her. She was still really shaken over everything but didn't really want to talk about it at the moment. "Let's just get ready." She approached the brunette and kissed her gently. "We can talk later."

"You sure?" Brooke asked, concern playing in her eyes.

Peyton smiled and kissed her again, she allowed Brooke to deepen the kiss, just wanting to forget for a minute and she pulled Brooke closer. Her stomach flipped and her pulse quickened when she felt Brooke's fingers teasing the skin of her belly under her tee shirt and her eyes rolled back. She shivered when Brooke allowed her fingers to graze up her sides a little. She pulled back and rested her forehead against the other girls and tried desperately to get her hormones under control. "Okay, you can't do that to me right before we're supposed to be going somewhere."

Brooke grinned a little too triumphantly. "We could always cancel our lunch date and stay in."

Peyton seriously considered, but she knew it wasn't the time. She leaned in and left Brooke with a soul-stealing kiss that left the brunette gasping. "I'm sure we can wait till later."

Brooke narrowed her eyes and smiled a little. "Very funny, P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled and headed for the bedroom to shower and change. She allowed the morning's events to slide to the back of her mind as she focused on the thoughts of the gorgeous girl in the other room who had so willingly given Peyton her heart.

P

Later that afternoon after the grand tour of the slayer campus Buffy and Faith made their way back to Buffy's place after leaving the teens in their apartment. Buffy closed the door and kicked her shoes off.

"Peyton still seems a little distant," Buffy mumbled with a frown. "My speech must not have worked." She turned to look at Faith. "Did it make you want to trust me?"

Faith grinned and rolled her eyes, pulling Buffy towards her. "B, your speech was fine. She trusts you for sure. I don't think that's what was buggin' her. I think she was still spooked about seein' her mom and it not actually bein' her mom. She's not used to all this trippy 'life of a slayer' shit like we are."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Guess you're right."

"Sorry, what was that?" Faith asked with a playful smile. She winked when Buffy rolled her eyes at her. She pulled Buffy towards the bedroom. "Come on, B, you're looking way too good right now and we still have a few hours till we have to be at Red's."

Buffy laughed and allowed Faith to drag her into her bedroom, not that she was really complaining or anything. The slayers flopped down on the bed and Faith pulled her close and closed her eyes, breathing her in.

"You smell so good," Faith whispered.

Buffy smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, Faith."

Faith smiled and ran a hand over Buffy's hair. "I love you too, B."

"Guess we should tell everyone at dinner tonight, right?"

Faith shrugged. "If you want to."

Buffy pouted a little. "Don't you want to?"

"Yeah, of course," Faith replied as she swept an errant strand of hair behind Buffy's ear and kissed her quickly. "But they're your friends so whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Buffy gave her a sly look. "Good answer."

Faith winked and rolled over quickly so she was on top of the other girl. She propped herself up a bit on her elbow and allowed her other hand to roam over the blonde's tummy under her top. Buffy's eyes immediately closed and a happy smile made its way to her lips. Faith smiled and leaned in to kiss Buffy's neck. She paid particular attention to the spot right under her ear and felt her heart beat increase when Buffy moaned a little.

Buffy allowed her own hands to wander and slid her hands under Faith's wifebeater to slide it up over her head. She buried her hands in Faith's hair and pulled her as close as humanly possible.

Faith suddenly sat up and moved off the bed, leaving a completely bewildered Buffy in her wake.

"Faith?"

The dark slayer grinned and pulled Buffy to her feet and dragged her into the spacious bathroom. Buffy grinned as the other girl leaned back against the sink and pulled her in close. Faith leaned in for a kiss as her hands pulled Buffy's shirt up over her head. Buffy's hands found the button on the other girl's jeans and a moment later, they were pooled at her feet. The slayers quickly shed the rest of their clothes and stepped into a hot shower. Faith pressed herself along the length of Buffy's form and they both moaned at the combination of the contact and the hot water and steam surrounding them.

After a long, hot shower that left both slayers feeling much more relaxed and satisfied, they both crawled into bed and continued their lovemaking. Both felt like they couldn't let the other out of reach. Ever since Giles had mentioned the word 'prophecy' the slayers each knew that it could get really bad and they both knew they had to take advantage of any quiet time they had together and make good use of it…and they did.

P

A few hours later Buffy, Faith, Peyton, Brooke, Xander, Kennedy and Willow were seated around Willow and Kennedy's large dining room table after they had all eaten and they just sat around talking.

"So, X, no girls in the picture?" Faith asked as she took a sip of her beer.

Xander shook his head. "I've somehow managed to continue my trend of only dating demons and the last two tried to eat Willow so I'm taking it slow."

"Really?" Buffy asked looking at her best friend.

Willow shrugged like it was no big deal. "It was kind of a thing."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Buffy asked. She hated being out of the loop.

"Because I knew you'd freak and I didn't want you to worry while you two were on the road," Willow told her. "Besides, we took care of it."

"Why did they try to eat you?" Brooke asked.

Willow exchanged a smile with Xander. "Because we're really close and they were threatened by that."

"So they tried to eat you?" Peyton asked with an amused smile.

"You allowed not one, but two other girls to almost eat your girl, Kid?" Faith asked Kennedy with a devilish smile.

Kennedy rolled her eyes and held up her hands with a grin. "I'm not even going there." Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she smirked as she looked between the two older slayers and cocked her head to the side. "But maybe there's something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Faith looked around when everyone sort of stopped and looked at the two of them. She rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at Buffy. The blonde's eyes got wide and she smiled weakly. "Now that you mention it, there is some news I want to share." She looked around to be sure she had everyone's attention and cleared her throat. She took a sip of her wine for a little liquid courage and nodded her head once. "Faith and I are together."

Everyone exchanged a look and nobody looked particularly shocked. "That's it?" Xander asked. "We knew that already."

"How?" Buffy asked indignantly.

"The way you two looked when you got out of the limo this morning and the way Faith wasn't in her apartment all day yet she looks like she got sleep and a shower," he rattled off. "Should I continue?"

Buffy shook her head. "Thanks, that's good enough."

"We are happy for you though," he told them with a warm smile. "It's been too long coming."

"Thanks, X," Faith told him with a wink.

Everyone stopped when Willow's cell phone suddenly rang…they'd been doing this long enough to know when they were all together and someone's phone rang that something was about to go down. Willow chatted for a minute and hung up. She looked around the table and noticed everyone watching her intently. "Wow, no pressure or anything."

Kennedy smiled fondly. "What's up, Red?"

Faith looked annoyed and punched Kennedy in the arm. "No stealin' nicknames, Brat, get your own."

Kennedy grinned. "Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery, Faith."

"I'll give you flattery," Faith mumbled with a smirk.

Willow cleared her throat, effectively cutting Kennedy off before she could shoot back another barb and she stood up. "If you two are done, which you are," she glanced at both of them with her resolve face on and both slayers shrunk down a bit, "we need to go meet Giles and Dawn in the main building. They're waiting for us with some of the watchers in conference room 5."

They all stood up and made their way from the apartment downstairs to go out to the main building.

"Is it bad?" Brooke asked quietly as they walked.

Willow shrugged a shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I don't know. He just said to gather everyone up and meet him there."

"He's probably just pissed he wasn't invited to dinner," Kennedy joked.

Faith grinned and shook her head. "See? There ya go, Champ, that's a joke that worked."

"Shut up," Kennedy retorted with a grin.

Brooke and Peyton watched them joke back and forth and wondered how they could be joking at a time like this.

Xander noticed the looks on their faces and leaned over towards them as they made their way towards the main building. "Laughing in the face of death kinda becomes second nature when this is your life."

"In the face of death?" Peyton asked worriedly, the First's words suddenly ringing in her ears again in the voice of her mother.

He backtracked immediately and shook his head. "No, not death. Danger! I meant danger!"

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Brooke told him with a little frown.

"Sometimes I shouldn't use words," Xander mumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and fell back a bit in the group.

"Relax, Danger," Faith told him with a grin as she clapped him on the shoulder gently and winked. She looked at the teens. "You'll be fine," she told them with a reassuring smile as Buffy caught up with her and looped an arm through Faith's. "Me and B won't let a thing happen to you."

As usual, the slayer's presence was immensely comforting to both girls, though Peyton couldn't shake the First's threat that the slayers would let her die.

P

The group gathered in the conference room and took their seats. Giles stood at the head of the table as usual, with Dawn seated next to him and he addressed everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt your evenings but we think we may be on to something."

"It's cool, Giles, what's up?" Kennedy asked.

"We've been looking at Brooke and Peyton's family histories along with a few new texts and we think we may have a connection between the two of them and Buffy and Faith."

"What kind of connection?" Buffy asked.

"Well our research has uncovered information that speaks of the prophecy we uncovered and it tells us more information about why Brooke and Peyton are involved," Giles said.

"What does it say?" Faith asked.

"It says that Brooke and Peyton are essentially single handedly going to defeat the First," Dawn told them.

"How?" Brooke asked. She glanced at her girlfriend and noticed the same bewildered look on her face that she knew she must have had.

"That's the part in the other prophecy that we still don't know," Dawn told her with an apologetic smile. "Basically from what we can tell, the amulet that Spike wore was supposed to destroy the First when we fought it in Sunnydale, but since his soul wasn't pure it didn't work."

"Wasn't pure?" Faith asked.

"Because he had been a killer," Giles explained.

"Only someone with a pure soul could have destroyed the First wearing that amulet," Dawn told them.

"So even if Angel had worn it, it still wouldn't have worked?" Buffy asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Nope."

"What if I had?" Buffy asked. She knew she should have just worn the damn thing.

She shrugged. "Not sure." She shook her head, getting back on track. "It doesn't really matter. What does matter is that years and years ago the Powers that Be saw down the line that you and Faith might not make it. Buffy when you drowned and Faith when you fell off the building…they didn't know the outcome of either of those events so they came up with a back up plan when you were little to ensure the First would be destroyed."

"I'm guessing that's us?" Peyton asked.

"Yes." She looked back at the slayers. "If either of you were to not come back, either Brooke or Peyton would have been destined to become a potential slayer and eventually would help lead a battle against the First. But the good news is, you both survived so they never had to become potentials."

"Wait a minute," Willow broke in. "If the First was created from me bringing Buffy back after the portal, wouldn't the Powers have known that she had survived the drowning?"

"They knew the First evil would rise but they didn't know how," Giles told her. She nodded and sat back in her chair to think about that.

"I still don't see how we're connected," Buffy told them all, getting back to the important stuff.

"Well, the Powers used monks, the same monks that made Dawn, and Brooke and Peyton were essentially made from you. Brooke from Faith and Peyton from Buffy," Giles told them.

"What?" Brooke asked. Her entire world was in question suddenly and she didn't know how to feel about it.

"That's why there was such a strong connection between you," Dawn told them before addressing the group again. "They both had to have some essence of a slayer in them in case they ever needed to be called."

"So they used us?" Faith asked.

"I wonder how many other sisters I have out there," Buffy mumbled with a frown.

"Does that really mean we're sisters?" Brooke asked.

"Not exactly. It's something deeper than that," Dawn told them. "You're made from the same essence so parts of you are sort of the same person with splashes of your parents mixed in."

"That's just weird," Peyton replied.

"Your parents are still your parents but there are parts of your genetic make up that don't match theirs in any way," Dawn explained quickly. "The Powers just injected some slayer-ness to your DNA."

"And you were able to get all this information from the other prophecy you found?" Buffy asked with a suspicious look. Something didn't add up.

"No, I went to see the Powers," Giles told them.

"What? When?" Buffy asked.

"While you all were having dinner," he replied.

"How?" she asked.

Before he could reply Andrew suddenly burst through the door and pointed over his shoulder. "I just got a call from the security center and they've identified a creature just inside the gates headed this way," he told them hurriedly.

The slayers stood up and nodded to Kennedy. "Call Rona and Vi and let's get moving. Tell them to meet us in the lobby in five minutes," Faith told her as she and Buffy moved towards the weapons cabinet. Kennedy nodded and got on the phone to the other two slayers. The three of them got their weapons together and each placed an earpiece over their ear that was actually a headset so they could communicate with security and it had a tiny camera at the top of it so they could record live video of the fights. They grabbed two extras for the other two slayers and got ready to head down to the lobby. Buffy approached the two girls. "Just stay with Willow no matter what happens, she'll keep you safe. Okay?"

The teens nodded and the slayers left with calls of good luck behind them.

Once all five slayers were assembled and ready to go they made their way towards the front of the property. The rest of the gang had moved to the security center to watch. They could hear ever word the slayers said through the headsets and they all listened carefully as they watched the slayers hunt. Suddenly Vi spoke up. "Guys, I think I see something. 11 o'clock."

All five slayer cams turned and they all confirmed the presence of a baddie.

"Giles are you seeing this?" Buffy asked quietly.

Giles pressed down on a button on the control panel. "Yes, Buffy, we can see it." He released the button and pointed at one of the security members, a tall blonde man. "Print a still shot of that."

The man nodded. "Right away, Mr. Giles."

Giles turned to Willow and Dawn. "Any ideas?" he asked as he handed a picture to each girl.

They both shook their heads. "It almost looks to be a new species of vampire from the human form and fangs, but I've never seen a vampire that big before," Dawn told him as she studied the picture."

"Giles? Anything?" Buffy asked as the slayers tracked the creature without being noticed.

Giles pushed the button. "We're working on it. Dawn thinks it might be another species of vampires."

"They can just poof and create a new species?" Faith asked.

Giles suddenly frowned. "My best guess at the moment would be we're looking at the new agents of the First."

"Shit," Faith cursed. She sighed heavily. "B, what do you want to do?"

"I say we take it out," Buffy replied right away. "Send the First a message."

"Hell yeah," Rona agreed. "It's good to have you two back."

"Hey!" Kennedy broke in. "We've been just fine on our own."

"Girls, please," Giles interrupted. He shook his head. "Form a plan and get moving, it's getting closer to the building."

As the slayers formed a plan, Brooke looked up at Giles. "Do you guys do this every time something gets on campus?"

He shook his head. "Fortunately, no. We don't have many creatures that come here because they know we're here. From time to time we'll get a nasty visitor, but that's usually intentional."

The slayers had obviously worked something out and they stopped the banter and chatting as they appeared to be circling it. All the slayers waited for Buffy's signal and attacked.

The view from the cameras was enough to make Peyton motion sick but from what she could tell, the slayers were spending a lot of time flat on their backs. Every few moments Faith would curse and a slayer would get hit and fall down and yell and the vampire took every blow. Suddenly they all heard a voice.

"Hi, girls," Buffy's voice played over all their ears and they all froze, including the creature.

"It's the First," Willow mumbled as they all watched the First in Buffy's form move closer to the slayers.

The First smiled coyly. "How do you like my new pet?"

The girls heard Faith string a line of expletives together in the background as Giles moved around the control room frantically. "Why is it not registering in our system?" he asked the guys in the room.

"Sorry, sir, it doesn't emit any sort of frequency that our system can pick up," the blonde man told him.

"Willow, get Angel on the phone and have him get here as soon as possible," Giles told

her quickly. "Tell him this security system needs to be updated."

The First in Buffy's body was close enough that everyone could see how it took her form as true as could possibly be. Peyton felt better knowing anybody could be fooled by its tricks.

"I know you two are watching and Peyton, you better heed my warning," it told her in a sweet tone. "You won't make it home alive otherwise."

Giles looked from the teens to Willow and narrowed his eyes. "What is it talking about?"

Willow's eyes got wide and she gulped. "I meant to tell you that the First visited Peyton this morning. As her mom."

"What?" he exclaimed, a bubble of anger just under the surface of his voice was evident.

She shrunk down and smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Giles, I just forgot to tell you with all the research and Buffy and Faith being back and everything."

He sighed and shook his head. "Willow, I expect better from you in a situation like this. After all the chaos and destruction the First caused in Sunnydale I thought you of all people would have learned something."

Willow dropped her head. "I'm sorry, Giles, it won't happen again."

He nodded and sighed, knowing he'd gotten his point across. They all suddenly turned back to the monitors when they noticed the First make a hand motion and the creature fled the grounds. It then turned towards the cameras again and smiled. "I'm feeling generous tonight…but it won't be long before the party really starts." With that, it blinked and disappeared.

Everyone in the control room sighed collectively and Giles turned to Dawn. "Dawn, take that picture to the junior watchers and have them start research right away. And make sure the slayers go to the lab for hair and blood samples to be taken from their clothes and equipment when they come in." Dawn nodded and left the room quickly. He turned to Peyton and softened his expression. "What did it say to you?"

Peyton swallowed hard. "She…sorry, it told me to stay away from the slayers. It said they would get me killed."

He took a moment to process that information. He seemed unsettled. "Something about that seems strange."

"Why is that?" Willow asked.

He looked at Peyton. "I don't mean to say your greatest fear isn't dying, but something tells me that there's something that scares you more and the fact that the First didn't use that tells me that it might be changing its strategy."

"It's my worst fear," Brooke supplied quietly.

Willow and Giles exchanged a look. "I wonder if maybe the First was there to rattle Brooke and not Peyton," Willow mused.

"It would fit the First's m.o.," Xander agreed.

"Possibly," Giles agreed with a nod. He turned to Peyton. "Something tells me that the First isn't done with you yet. I must advise you to take extra care until we know more. Make sure either Buffy, Faith, or Willow is with you at all times on campus."

"Even while we sleep?" Brooke asked with a bummed expression.

He smiled a little. "No. Having them next door should suffice. I would advise someone be with you outside of your apartment." He looked at them both sternly and raised an eyebrow. "Understand?" They both nodded and he smiled warmly at them. "We're just trying to keep you safe." He looked at Willow. "Willow, why don't you escort them back to their apartments and stay in the building until I can send Buffy or Faith up?"

She nodded and waved for them to follow. The teens both waved good byes to everyone and followed the witch upstairs.

"Sorry you have to babysit us, Willow," Peyton told her as they made their way out of the building.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's no trouble, really."

"Do you really think the First came to Peyton as her mom just to scare me?" Brooke asked.

Willow sighed and thought a moment. "I don't know yet. The First is unlike any other thing that we've faced. Whatever the case may be, I don't want either of you to listen to a single word it says. It just plays on your fears to cause chaos whenever it can. Just ignore it, it can't touch you."

"No, it can't, but the scary hell beasties it controls can," Brooke noted as she slipped her hand into Peyton's, warming instantly at the contact.

Willow smiled. "But that's why we're giving you two a permanent slayer body guard while you're here."

"I don't mean to sound rude or whatever, but five slayers couldn't take one of those down, how is one slayer body guard supposed to protect us if we run into one?" Brooke asked with a frown.

Willow sighed. "Well, we will know the instant any creature is on campus. And if Angel would hurry up and get here already we could figure out how to get the First to show up on our radar." She gave them a serious look. "We have safe rooms all over campus and even magically hidden bunkers if we need to hide. And if all else fails and something gets too close to either of you, I can instantly teleport you out of harm's way."

"You can do that?" Peyton asked, obviously impressed.

"It takes a lot of serious magic to do so I try not to unless absolutely necessary," Willow told them with a shrug. "That's why I didn't just pop in down in Orlando to bring you guys here."

"That's still pretty impressive," Peyton told her with a smile.

Brooke cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. Peyton smiled and slid an arm around her shoulders. Willow smiled at their cuteness and as they reached the teens' door, Willow waited until they were inside. "I'll be right next door if you need anything and I'll have Buffy and Faith up here as soon as they're done in the lab."

"Thanks, Willow," Brooke told her with a hug.

The redhead smiled and waved as she opened her own front door and disappeared inside. Peyton closed and locked the door and turned to face Brooke. "You okay?"

Brooke sighed and shrugged a shoulder. She moved closer to the blonde and pulled her into a deep hug and the two of them stood locked in place like that for a few quiet minutes.

Peyton pulled back and kissed Brooke lightly. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Brooke suddenly grinned wickedly. "You want some company?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes with a grin, a devilish glint in her eye turned Brooke's knees to jelly and had her heart beating a mile a minute. "Sure."

Brooke leaned in slowly and caught the other girl's lips in a slow, burning kiss. She pulled back and smiled when she noticed Peyton's eyes still closed. She kissed her again lazily and reached down to pull Peyton's shirt up over her head. She tossed it aside and moved her lips to Peyton's neck where she lightly teased. Her fingers traced little patterns against her skin of Peyton's belly and Brooke kissed her lips gently.

Peyton began to grow impatient and she suddenly tugged at Brooke's tank top and pulled it off. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Brooke pulled back and smiled sexily. "No, but I have an idea of what I'd like to do to you right now."

Peyton pulled back suddenly and Brooke was instantly kicking herself. She had pushed too hard. She dropped her eyes and shook her head. Peyton's hand was suddenly under her chin lifting it to force Brooke's eyes to meet hers. "Show me."

Brooke was suddenly flooded with emotion and she pulled Peyton into a hug. "Are you sure?"

Peyton nodded against her shoulder and she shifted so she could kiss the other girl's neck gently. A hand snaked through her hair and it was enough to spur her hormones again. She backed up and allowed herself to fall onto the bed with Brooke tumbling down on top of her. Brooke's hands fumbled with the button on Peyton's jeans and suddenly a hand came to rest on hers, effectively halting all its movements.

Brooke looked up and found Peyton smiling sweetly at her. "Brooke, relax, it's just me."

The brunette smiled back and kissed her tenderly. She pulled back and looked into Peyton's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton replied with a soft smile.

Brooke found that she was instantly calmed with those words and she leaned in to kiss the other girl gently. The kiss deepened and they shed the rest of their clothes and slid into bed.

The two rocked together gently as curious hands sought out skin to tease and touch. Kisses were deep and searing as they took their time together, knowing they wanted to make it last as long as possible. As desire grew their hands moved faster and kisses grew hungrier and as they climaxed both experienced bliss unlike either had felt before.

Brooke slid off the other girl slowly but never went without touching her. She placed gentle kisses to her shoulder or her neck or her lips as the two regained their breaths.

"That was unbelievable," Peyton whispered a moment later. Brooke swallowed hard and nodded as tears welled in her eyes. Peyton noticed immediately and sat up. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Brooke shook her head as a tear slid down her cheeks. Peyton rolled over on her belly so she was face to face with her prone girlfriend. "Tell me what's going on."

Brooke took a deep breath; that entire experience had rocked her to her core and she knew without a doubt that she'd never be able to live without the other girl in her life and she was suddenly terrified. "I just never thought I could love someone as much as I love you and in this moment I feel closer to you than I've ever felt and I'm suddenly terrified that I'm going to lose you."

"Easy, baby," Peyton whispered. She leaned down to kiss Brooke's lips gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke's chin quivered. "What about what your mom said?"

Peyton felt her heart ache. "Brooke, you and I both know that wasn't my mom. It was the First and it was saying all that stuff just to get to us. Buffy and Faith are keeping us both safe. I'll be fine."

Brooke stuck her lip out in a deep pout. "You promise?"

Peyton leaned in and kissed the protruding lip. "I promise."

Brooke let out a deep sigh and snuggled into the warm body next to hers. "Good, because if I had to go the rest of my life without sex like that again, I'd be in trouble."

Peyton grinned and shook her head but before she could reply Brooke pulled her down for what quickly became round 2.

P

A.N. Okay, that was one big ass chapter so I hope it makes up for the fact that I've been slacking lately. Do I have ya hooked yet? Do ya want more? Do ya hate it? Please let me know what ya think and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the slayers escorted the two teens to the main building and when they reached the conference room the slayers were

The next day the slayers escorted the two teens to the main building and when they reached the conference room the slayers were surprised to see Angel and Cordelia in the room.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Queen C?" Faith asked at the same time.

They both smiled and moved to pull the slayers into hugs. Wolfram and Hart had finally been able to uncover a way to bring Cordelia out of her coma and she had been working at the firm with the rest of the gang…in the fashion division of course. They had both been a tremendous help when Giles and the gang had been rebuilding the Council and they all spoke frequently by phone and even spent some holidays together when work allowed.

The girls were introduced to Angel and Cordelia and Brooke pointed at him. "This is the vampire ex?"

Buffy nodded. "The not so one and only."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Spike says hi, by the way."

"Tell him to kiss my ass," Buffy replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Buffy in all fairness to him, he's sort of made for Harmony and it's not like you ever really liked him anyways," Cordelia chimed in.

"I know that. It has nothing to do with that," Buffy reminded her. "I told him to leave Faith out of his conversations with me and he couldn't do that."

"Not to take sides or anything, B, but there isn't much honor to defend here," Faith told her with a grin.

Buffy frowned and shook her head, leaning close to Faith. "Don't say things like that."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh my God, have you two finally slept together? It's about time." Both slayers looked at her with stunned expressions. She rolled her eyes. "Faith close your mouth. You two have been hot for each other since high school."

Brooke grinned. "I like her." She slunk down a bit when Peyton raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You two are really together?" Angel asked with a little smile. Buffy smiled and a blush rose to her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you, Buffy."

She released him and smiled. "Thanks, Angel."

Giles suddenly entered and smiled. "Ah, good, Angel, Cordeila, I trust you're both well?"

They made small talk for a few minutes until Giles and Angel huddled together at the end of the conference table to talk about the security system and left the girls to their own devices.

"You guys want to go downtown for lunch?" Cordelia asked.

The other girls nodded and with that they were off.

"So have you been seeing anyone?" Buffy asked the seer when they got settled in a booth at a nearby restaurant.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "No, but I did manage to find another shoe thrower."

"A what?" Brooke asked.

"A guy that sees a vamp and screams like a girl and throws his shoe at it as he runs away," she explained with a shake of her head.

"Nice," Peyton grinned.

"Xander is single," Buffy mentioned not so casually.

Cordelia sighed and shrugged one of her shoulders. "I think that ship might have sailed."

"After the last two demon girls he dated, you'll seem like a walk in the park," Faith told her with a grin.

"Half demon, Faith," Cordelia reminded her with a point of a finger.

The teens exchanged a surprised glance. "You're half demon?" Peyton asked slowly.

Suddenly Faith, Buffy and Cordelia all stopped and looked at the two girls. "Technically, yes." She rolled her eyes. "I get visions to help Angel help people and I got them accidentally and they were killing me because I was human. Anyways, I was made half demon so I could survive."

"You look good for a half demon," Brooke told her tilting her head to the side a little.

Cordelia grinned and jutted a thumb in her direction. "I like her," she told the slayers with a smile.

"Well I guess technically Faith and I are part demon too, right?" Buffy asked. "When I went to visit the spirit guys who created the first slayer they told me that they put demony mojo in her to make her slayery."

"Well, we're some hot half demon chicks, that's for sure," Faith told them with a grin.

"So since me and Brooke were kind of made from you guys would that make us part demon too?" Peyton wondered.

Buffy thought a moment and shrugged. "I guess it does."

"Is it weird that I'm strangely honored?" Peyton asked with a grin. She smiled when everyone laughed and slid a hand down Brooke's leg to let it rest on her knee. She sat back and listened to stories the girls told them about when they were in high school. Peyton was blown away when she realized the three of them had to deal with normal teenage problems and trying to save the world all at the same time. She wasn't sure how they did it. It was hard enough for her just to get through high school without things trying to eat her and her friends.

"So what else is going on over at Evil Inc.?" Buffy asked once their food arrived.

Cordelia shrugged. "Same old stuff, Angel brooding, Gunn being all weird with his lawyer brain, Wes is Wes."

"What about Fred?" Faith asked quietly.

"She's getting better," Cordelia told them with a sad smile. "They saved her from Illyria's body but she's still got a long way to go."

"Should we even ask?" Brooke wondered aloud.

Cordelia swallowed and chewed on her lip for a moment. "We had this big ancient mummy tomb thingy come in and it was all a big set up to get Fred turned into this weird God-type person…the details are fuzzy cause I was kind of in a coma at the time."

"You were in a coma too?" Peyton asked.

Cordelia nodded. "There were some demons at Wolfram and Hart that wanted to get back at Angel so they overthrew the medical station where I had been taken and told him I had died. Well later they held me for ransom and there was a big fight and Angel got me back. Some new doctors that he found were able to bring me out of it."

"How long were you in the coma?" Brooke asked.

"About 15 months."

"Wow." Peyton was stunned.

Cordelia shrugged a shoulder. "They said that they only reason I was able to come out of it was because of the demon half of me."

"See, kids, this is the kind of fun we get to have on a daily basis," Faith told them with a wink. "So the rest of the gang stayed home?" she asked the seer.

"Spike wanted to come with us," Cordelia told them with a tentative glance at Buffy.

"Spike can go to hell," Buffy told them darkly.

Cordelia held her hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. I can't believe you _ever_ forgave his stupid toothy ass after what he did to you."

"Tried to do," Buffy automatically corrected her before she could stop herself.

"Whatever," Cordelia dismissed it.

Buffy shot her an annoyed glance. "Now really isn't the time to talk about this." She gave a subtle nod of her head in the direction of the teens.

"You're right," she agreed. "Sorry."

"I am so stayin' out of this one," Faith told them all. Faith hadn't liked Spike much since the throwdown at the Summers' house and once she found out he had tried to rape Buffy, she hated him.

"We all need to stay out of it," Buffy said, her tone darkening.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a glance…whatever had gone down had been big and it had been serious. They knew better than to ask about that one.

The three older girls exchanged a look and Cordelia turned to the teens and smiled brightly. "So, tell us about you guys."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a look and began talking. They told the other three about Tree Hill and Lucas and Nathan and Haley and all their drama back home. They both felt strange talking about it…after everything they'd learned about the slayers and their friends, their drama didn't seem nearly as important. Time with the slayers had really put things in perspective for both of them.

An hour later the girls headed back to the Council and found the boys still working on the security problems. They spent the evening at Buffy's place playing cards and drinking and having a good time, all of them trying to forget about the looming presence of the First hanging over them.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Okay, here's an update…two stories in one day, I'm on a roll…anyways, I hope you like this next part…although you might not, it gets a bit depressing but there's definitely a method to my madness so trust in that. Anyways, enjoy!

P

A blaring siren woke Brooke and Peyton suddenly and they both sat up in bed, their hearts racing and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What is that?" Brooke yelled over the noise.

Peyton shook her head and her head turned when she heard banging on the front door of their apartment. "Brooke, Peyton get up now! Hurry up and get out here!" Buffy's voice barely registered over the blaring horn going off. Suddenly Willow's voice rang out over the intercom system.

"All Slayers we have a code red please report to the lobby immediately ready for orders, I repeat, code red, slayers ready for battle in the lobby now!"

Brooke and Peyton got up and dressed quickly before throwing open their door to find Buffy and Faith, weapons in hand, standing waiting for them as all of the apartments on the floor were emptying. Slayers hurried past them to get to the lobby as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" Peyton yelled over the siren.

"We have to get you to a safe place," Buffy yelled back. She looked behind them and waved Willow over. "Will, get them to a bunker, now!"

Willow nodded and grabbed the two teens by the shoulders and suddenly the air was sucked from the room and it felt like their insides were about to be on the outside of their bodies. A moment later they were standing in a silent bunker with a few other people including Cordelia.

"Willow, what's going on?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"We're sort of under attack. The First's vampire things are everywhere and it set off the panic alarms," she told them. She looked at Cordelia. "Stay here with them and don't leave any of you until I come back."

Cordelia nodded and tried to smile reassuringly at the girls. She turned when she saw Xander approaching and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"We'll be fine, Will, go," he told his best friend, seeing that she was itching to get back to the battle zone.

"Don't leave until either me, Buffy or Faith return," she told them sternly. "And make sure it's actually Buffy."

The four nodded and watched as she disappeared into thin air.

P

Willow popped up in the lobby just in time to see the pack of slayers herded out the front of the building. She followed after them and felt herself centering all her energy so she would be ready to fight.

She had honed her senses to feel out Buffy and Faith's powers so she was quickly able to locate her best friend fighting alongside Faith. Buffy wielded the scythe with master abilities and Willow watched as the new generation uber vamps were decapitated and staked left and right. They seemed to be coming from everywhere and Willow felt her power bubbling up inside her. She felt a swell of white magic rise to the top of her entire being and before she knew what was happening her hair turned white again and she raised a hand to a vamp and with a flick of her wrist it was dead.

Buffy and Faith both turned in shock to see Willow almost crackling with white energy and they both grinned when they watched her flick her wrist again to take out another vamp. Seeing the vamps falling left and right got both slayers super charged and they fought with renewed vigor.

Buffy turned a few minutes later to smile at Willow when a large group of vamps was blown apart but as she turned, her entire world slowed to a crawl as dread filled her entire being. Her eyes got wide when she saw the vampire behind Willow about to strike. She opened her mouth to call out and reached her hand out to her friend but it was too late. Willow lurched forward as she was impaled by the sword the vampire held in its hands. Her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open as she registered what was happening to her. Suddenly Willow seemed to seize up and her chest jerked forward on its own accord as a white light spilled from her entire being. The slayers watched as every single creature that had infiltrated their campus was suddenly eviscerated with the white light coming from the redhead.

A minute later the light dimmed and Willow fell to her knees. "No!" Buffy yelled as she finally made her way to her friend. "Willow!"

Faith pushed past her and grabbed the witch in her arms and scooped her up and began running back to campus. She luckily had grabbed her earpiece before the fight and was informing Giles of everything so they would have doctors ready and waiting for them when they arrived at the building.

Faith ran as fast as her legs could take her and relief swelled in her chest when she saw the medical team waiting at the door for them. She placed the witch on a stretcher and all they could do was watch as they wheeled her in for surgery.

P

Cordelia looked around and listened carefully for a moment. "Is it just me or did it just get really quiet?"

Xander nodded. "I think you're right."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I would guess that it's a good thing," Xander told them. "Typically the bad guys want to destroy the world so I'm guessing if they win, we go boom and if we win it gets quiet."

"I hope everything is okay," Cordelia told them with a frown. "I hate just sitting here feeling helpless."

"Well the good news is we have a hundred and fifty girls with super powers and the most powerful witch ever on our side," Xander told them with a reassuring smile.

"And Angel," Cordelia reminded him.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Can't forget him."

"After all this time you're still not over all that stuff?" Cordelia asked with a smile.

"Anybody can be dark and broody," Xander told her with a point of a finger. "It takes skill to be funny."

"A skill you yourself seem to be lacking, which leaves you with what exactly?" she asked with a teasing grin and a wink.

"Mock me if you will," Xander replied with a small smile. "It obviously takes more complex minds to understand my humor."

"More moronic minds is more like it," she shot back with a grin.

"So how long did you two date?" Brooke suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cordelia grinned. "I knew I liked you…you're sort of a mini version of me."

"They told me I was made from…" she looked up when she saw the very slayer enter the bunker, "Faith."

They followed Brooke's line of sight and saw Faith suddenly standing in the doorway looking beat up and disheveled from the fight. The front of her shirt was stained with blood and her eyes were red and puffy and she looked upset.

Brooke stood up immediately and moved towards her, pulling her into a hug. "Faith, what's going on, is Buffy okay?"

She nodded. "B's fine." She released the teen and looked at Xander. "Willow was hurt."

His stomach dropped and he moved to exit the bunker quickly. The four girls moved quickly to keep up with him as he ran across campus to the infirmary. When they reached the lobby they found Buffy crying and pacing with Dawn, Giles and Kennedy sitting nearby.

Cordeila was the first to reach the blonde slayer and she pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Buffy shook her head against the taller girl's shoulder as her tears fell harder. "I couldn't get to her fast enough to stop it."

Cordelia felt tears swell in her eyes as she tried to soothe the slayer. "She'll be fine, Buffy, she's strong and we have the best doctors in the world here."

The slayer nodded when Cordelia released her from the hug. She watched as Faith sat next to Kennedy with an arm draped over the back of her chair. Their heads were close as Faith talked to the girl and tried to comfort her.

Everyone found seats and waited. It was all they could really do. A few hours later a doctor finally emerged and everyone stood up.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asked.

He nodded his head. "She's going to be fine." He smiled when the group let out a collective sigh of relief. "We had to go in and stop a lot of bleeding but nothing vital was hit. She's just going to have to rest for a while."

"We'll make sure she rests," Kennedy told him. "Can we see her?"

"I'd limit it to two at a time and you've got an hour. I'll allow Kennedy to stay overnight with her as well," he told them all with an understanding smile before turning and leaving them with a nurse to show them where to go.

P

A few days later Peyton fumbled for the phone as she cracked an eye open slowly. She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sawyer, it's Faith. Sorry to wake you but they got the other part of the prophecy and Giles needs us right away."

Peyton felt her stomach drop. They had all been waiting for this day to come and now that it had, she was terrified. "We'll meet you in the hall in five."

"Cool," Faith replied and hung up.

Peyton leaned over and kissed Brooke gently on the temple and ran a hand over her hair tenderly. "Brooke, come on, we have to get up."

Brooke's eyes snapped open, almost as if she could feel something in the air. "What's wrong?"

Peyton shook her head. "Faith just called. We have to meet Giles right away. They found the prophecy."

Brooke rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She leaned over and kissed Peyton gently. "I have a really bad feeling about all this."

Peyton nodded. "I do too."

Brooke slid out of bed and got dressed. She watched the other girl get dressed and realized how shaken Peyton really was. She took a few steps closer to her and pulled her in close and met her eyes. "Buffy and Faith aren't going to let anything happen to either of us, Peyt."

"I know," Peyton replied, but her insides were screaming at her to run and hide. She finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth, trying to stay busy. There was a soft knock at the door and when she opened it she found Faith waiting on the other side looking tired. She was dressed in workout clothes and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and it was strange how in that moment she just looked like a girl. Peyton was putting her life and the life of the person she loved the most in this other girl's hands…she just prayed the slayers were able to keep them safe.

Faith could feel Peyton's nerves and her apprehension rolling off her and she stepped forward instinctively and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, easy, Peyton. You'll be fine with us, okay?"

Brooke chose that moment to step out of the bedroom and saw the two girls hugging and she felt her heart ache for her best friend. They were both so scared and Peyton had been trying so hard to be strong.

"You two ready to go?" she asked them.

The two girls turned to face her and both nodded sullenly. Buffy emerged from her apartment and locked the door before joining them.

"You guys okay?" she asked as they made their way down the hall to the elevator.

Both teens shrugged. "Not really," Brooke told her as she slid her hand into Peyton's.

The girls rode the elevator to the bottom floor and headed for the main building. Buffy stopped them before they entered. "I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you, I promise."

The girls nodded and they all made their way to a conference room upstairs. They found Giles, Dawn, Xander, Willow and Kennedy already in the room along with several other watchers and they all took seats around the table.

Giles stood up. "I'll get right to the point. The prophecy has been completed and the news isn't good I'm afraid." He took a moment and continued. "The prophecy states that the only force on Earth strong enough to destroy the First is love. It says the ultimate evil can only be destroyed forever by the ultimate power of good…true love."

"That's poetic and everything, Giles but what does it mean?" Faith asked him.

Giles nodded and swallowed hard. "The prophecy confirms one thing that we all already knew to be true…that Peyton and Brooke are soul mates."

The two teens shared a smile.

"That's about where the good news ends unfortunately," Dawn told them quietly. "The prophecy says that in order for the First to be destroyed by the power of their love, one of them has to sacrifice themselves to save the life of the other."

Everyone froze. "Sorry, what was that?" Brooke asked with a bewildered expression.

"I hate to tell you this, but Peyton has to die for the First to be destroyed for good," Dawn told them sadly as tears welled in her eyes.

Every set of eyes in the room fell on the blonde girl who was doing her best not to panic with what had just been said.

"Why Peyton?" Buffy asked, her voice cracking as she was filled with a sense of fear and sadness that she hadn't felt since she learned that Dawn's blood was the only way to stop Glory.

"Because she's made from you," Dawn told her. Her chin quivered. "Your destiny was to die in the portal to save me. It was foreseen that Willow would bring you back and when she did, the Powers made that Peyton's destiny instead. Not the portal part, obviously, but sacrificing herself to save the world and Brooke, her true love."

"How do you know that?" Willow asked with tears in her eyes. This was all her fault. The First being there at all was her fault and the fact that another innocent girl was going to die because of it was her fault too. She felt horrible.

"I've seen the Powers again," Giles told them.

Peyton suddenly stood up and refused to meet anyone's eyes. "I'm sorry." She made her way out of the room silently and Brooke immediately followed her.

"Find another way," Buffy ordered them darkly.

"There is no other way," Giles told her.

Buffy shook her head and stood up. "Giles I brought those two girls here and I promised to keep them safe. Now one of them is going to die because I didn't?" She shook her head and slammed her hand down on the table, startling everyone. "Find another way."

Before he could respond she turned and fled the room. Faith stood up and followed without a word to anyone.

As Buffy pushed through the front door she saw the two teens sitting outside on a bench near the front of the building. "Peyton, they're gonna keep looking for another way to do this," Buffy told her as soon as she could get close enough.

Peyton looked up with teary eyes and it broke Buffy's heart. "What if there isn't another way?"

"There has to be," Buffy told them.

"And if there isn't?" Brooke asked, her voice cracking.

"There has to be," Buffy repeated.

"I think I just want to go get some rest," Peyton told them all quietly as she stood up and headed for their apartment.

P

A.N. I know, I suck, right? Well, let me know how ya feel about this one. I didn't get much of a response to the last chapter so I'm wondering if you guys are still out there enjoying this one…is anyone still out there? : )


	6. Chapter 6

A

A.N. I know…I suck…forgive me since I updated quick? Please?

P

The two teens entered the apartment silently and both headed for the bedroom to go back to bed. They hadn't spoken since they left the slayers standing outside…there were no words for what they felt. Peyton kicked off her shoes and watched as Brooke began to undress. She made her way over to the brunette girl and placed her hands on Brooke's where they rested on the button of her jeans. Brooke met her eyes with a questioning glance. Peyton leaned in to kiss the other girl deeply and pulled back only long enough to pull Brooke's shirt over her head.

"Peyton," Brooke started.

"No." The blonde shook her head and kissed her. "I just need to be close to you right now."

Brooke nodded, completely understanding. Peyton's hands returned to the other girl's jeans and she undid them and slid them down Brooke's hips to pool on the floor. Brooke's kisses grew hungrier and deeper as she began removing Peyton's clothes as well and within moments they were in bed pulling each other impossibly close.

Brooke leaned into Peyton and felt her shiver as her hand traveled south. Peyton gasped as Brooke entered her and her eyes rolled back in her head as she leaned in to kiss the other girl. She rocked against Brooke feeling herself get completely lost.

As much as she tried to push them back, Dawn's words suddenly filled Peyton's head and she burst into tears causing Brooke to panic. She stopped all her movements and rolled off the other girl. "Hey, Peyton, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Peyton shook her head as she continued to sob. She leaned in close to Brooke and allowed the other girl to wrap her in her arms protectively. "I don't want to die."

Brooke's heart broke in that instant. She shook her head and held her close. "Honey, you're not going to die," Brooke told her soothingly. "They're working on it so nobody has to die." The other girl shook in her arms. "Hey, easy, sweetie." She held Peyton close and rubbed her back and did her best to soothe the other girl. It didn't take long for her sobs to subside and her exhaustion quickly took over and minutes later she was sound asleep in Brooke's arms.

P

The next morning the four girls met the slayers in the hall so they could have breakfast in the conference room with Giles, Willow and Dawn. The slayers immediately picked up on their sullen, scared moods.

Once they were all seated they turned their attention to Giles. "I wish I had better news, but unfortunately I don't." He looked around and met their eyes. "We've been researching tirelessly and we don't see any way around it."

"We thought we had an alternative idea around 4 this morning but it didn't pan out," Dawn told them as she picked up her coffee mug and took a sip. She looked awful.

"What was your idea?" Buffy asked her.

Dawn set her mug down and sighed. "Well, I thought that since Brooke and Peyton were made from the two of you maybe you could take their places in the prophecy but it didn't pan out."

"Why not?" Faith asked.

"It doesn't matter why not," Peyton told her quietly. "I'm not going to let you die to save me." The entire room stopped and looked at her in shock. "Buffy and Faith are far more important to the world's safety and survival than I am."

"No offense," Brooke told the slayers as she turned to her girlfriend, "but you are more important to my survival than anyone. Peyton you don't mean what you're saying. You're just scared."

Peyton looked up and met her eyes. "No I'm not." She was perfectly calm. "I gave everything a lot of thought this morning and I'm going to do whatever I need to do to help destroy the First for good."

Brooke suddenly burst into tears. Peyton slid an arm around her only to have it thrown off quickly. Brooke stood up and pointed at her angrily as tears streamed down her face. "You do not get to make me fall in love with you and then die on me! Do you have any idea how selfish you're being?"

"Brooke, sacrificing yourself to save the lives of billions of people isn't selfish," Buffy tried to tell her gently.

Brooke turned a furious look on Buffy. "You stay the hell out of this. This is all your fault." She turned to Willow. "It's your fault too. You two can stay the hell away from me."

"Brooke," Peyton started. The other girl turned to her with fury and tears in her eyes.

"No," Brooke told her. "Don't." With that she stormed from the room leaving everyone stunned in her wake.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Faith told them as she stood up and moved towards the door to follow the teen. Peyton stood up as well and followed her out the door.

"How much time do we have, Giles?" Buffy asked quietly. Her heart was breaking and she was trying desperately not to cry.

He heard her voice crack and felt his own heart break for Buffy and Faith both. He knew how close they were to both the girls. He looked down at some papers on the table in front of him. "Until midnight of the next new moon." He checked his watch. "Three nights."

Buffy nodded and dropped her head to her hands as she dissolved into tears. "I promised them I would keep them safe."

"Buffy you can't blame yourself for this," Dawn told her as she moved from her seat to the vacant seat next to her sister. "You had no idea."

"I would take her place in a second if I could," Buffy told them all desperately.

"We know, Buffy," Dawn mumbled quietly as she held the sobbing girl close to her.

P

Peyton opened the door to the conference room the next day to find Dawn and Giles reading through various books. They both looked up and smiled sadly when they saw her.

"Peyton, how are you doing?" Dawn asked gently.

The teen shrugged. "How would you be doing?"

"I'd be a wreck," Dawn told her truthfully. She was only barely older than Peyton and Brooke and she hated the entire situation for both of them.

"I think Brooke is taking it worse than I am," Peyton told them both.

"I really am very sorry," Giles told her. "We had no idea one of you would be called on to sacrifice your life in this."

"I know," she told him. "I wanted to know how it would happen."

Giles and Dawn exchanged a look. "Well," Dawn began, "the last time we fought the First, it merged with a human and when Buffy killed him, the First separated itself from him because it lent itself to him in the first place. This time Willow will do the spell from the prophecy that would bind the First's spirit to your body." She paused and swallowed hard. "So when your body dies, its does too."

"For good?" she asked.

Giles nodded. "For good."

Peyton nodded. "So we would have to do this when?"

"Midnight tomorrow night," he told her.

She nodded and gave them both a forced smile. "Thanks."

The two watchers nodded and watched as she left the room quietly.

P

Peyton knocked on Buffy's door and waited for it to open. Faith opened the door and looked surprised to see her standing on the other side.

"Sawyer, what's up?" Faith asked quietly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Faith nodded and held the door open wider. "Giles told me that we have to do this thing with the First tomorrow night at midnight."

"There's gotta be another way to do that thing," Faith told her with a sad expression.

Peyton shrugged sadly. "I've kind of come to terms with it actually. I'll be saving the world, right?"

Faith nodded slowly. "I'd take your place if I could."

Peyton nodded. "I know. I know both of you would. It means a lot." She sighed. "So I was thinking we could have a party tonight."

"A party?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton shrugged. "One last night and all that, right?"

"Hey, it's up to you, Kid, whatever you wanna do, we'll do," Faith told her.

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Nothing big, but maybe we could have it here?"

Faith nodded and hugged her tightly. "I'll take care of it. You guys come by around 8 and we'll party down."

"Thanks, Faith," she told her with a grateful smile.

The slayer winked and smiled. "Anything for you, Sawyer."

Peyton nodded her head and turned to leave. She entered hers and Brooke's apartment next door and found the other girl in bed crying.

Brooke looked up and away quickly. "Don't even talk to me unless you've come to tell me they found another way to do this."

"Brooke there is no other way," Peyton told her softly as she slid into bed next to the other girl.

Brooke let out a sob and shook her head. "Peyton I can't lose you. I just found you."

Peyton slid her arm around the other girl and pulled her close so she was pressed along the entire length of Brooke's body. "You don't need to worry."

Brooke suddenly flipped over and gave her a disbelieving look. "What?"

Peyton shook her head and tried to put her thoughts into words. "Brooke, I can't explain it, but something inside is telling me that everything is going to be alright."

"Don't think you can quote Bob Marley and expect me to forgive you," Brooke told her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm serious," Peyton told her as she brushed a stand of hair from her eyes. "I can't shake the feeling that things will be okay."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Brooke grumbled. Her anxiety and anger and fears were quelled significantly by Peyton's words however.

"No," Peyton told her firmly. She leaned in and kissed her quickly. "We're going to have a party tonight at Buffy's."

"For what?" Brooke asked, totally baffled.

"I asked Faith if we could and she said she'd take care of it," Peyton told her.

Brooke looked a little hurt. "I kind of wanted us to spend the night alone."

"Let's have some fun for a few hours," Peyton told her with a kiss. "Besides, I don't plan on going to sleep tonight so we'll have lots of time tonight and tomorrow all day to spend together."

"It still won't be enough," Brooke told her as she teared up a little again.

"It never will be," Peyton replied. "A lifetime wouldn't be enough time with you."

Brooke suddenly burst into tears and she snuggled in close to Peyton as they both allowed themselves to cry for the twist of fate that was suddenly haunting their lives.

P

A.N. We're nearing the end of this one kids…please tell me you're still into it. I know it's kinda glum…but you're in good hands…remember that. Please review and let me know what you guys are thinking about this one…it's kinda my baby. : )


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Well we're really nearing the end of this one…I hope you've enjoyed it. All that's really left is this chapter and one more to wrap the second act up and then we move on to the final act. Anyways, enjoy…

P

The teens entered their apartment later that night, a little left of tipsy and still very emotional. The party had been fun but the entire night had just served as a reminder that they were saying goodbye to someone. The teens had stayed for a few hours and lots of drinks but knew they wanted to spend as much time alone as they could.

As soon as they closed and locked the door, they both headed for the bedroom, each leaving a trail of clothes on the floor of the dark apartment.

They sought each other out as soon as they slid into bed together and it was hours before they went without contact. They spent their last night together making love and crying and laughing and being best friends. It was horrible and beautiful and it made them both sick with anticipation.

The next day was spent much the way the night had been spent, but Peyton made sure to call home and talk to Lucas and Nathan and Haley and she managed to reach her father as well. She didn't tell any of them about what was about to happen that night because she didn't want them to worry or try to talk her out of it or make her cry more than she had the last two days. All around it was just about one of the best days she'd ever had in her life.

Later that night, they watched from across the ritual room as Willow and Dawn got the spell ingredients ready and the dread that filled both girls was palpable. Brooke sat with silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she held on to Peyton as long as she could. Peyton sat and held Brooke close…she was sad and scared but there was still that voice in her head and her heart that told her everything was going to be okay. She figured it was because she was fulfilling her destiny and she knew because of it she was saving the lives of everyone on Earth. The smaller part of her told her it was something else entirely but she refused to believe something would happen to bring her out of this alive.

Giles checked his watch and motioned to Buffy and Faith. He gave a silent nod to the two teens and that was all it took for Brooke to start sobbing. She clung to Peyton and shook her head.

"Please don't do this, Peyton," she begged with a broken voice.

Peyton held her close and rocked her. "Brooke, it's all gonna be okay."

Brooke pulled back and shook her head. "No. It never will be without you."

Peyton leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

Brooke sobbed harder. "I love you too."

They held each other for a minute longer and Peyton released her. Faith moved to pull Brooke to her in a hug and she held the sobbing teen close as Peyton made her way to Dawn and Willow.

Peyton turned back and gave Brooke the most heartbreaking smile she'd ever seen and Brooke felt like she was going to be sick. Her knees got weak and she slumped to the floor with Faith holding on to her the entire time.

Willow handed her a small vial. "Here, drink this."

Peyton nodded and drank from it, her face souring as she handed the vile back.

Willow began to chant once Peyton was in place and a bright light slowly started to encompass Peyton's body. She suddenly went rigid and then slumped to her knees.

"Don't hurt her!" Brooke called out as she reached a hand out to Peyton, but Faith held her at bay. "Faith, don't let her hurt!"

"Brooke, it's okay," Faith told her, her voice cracking.

Peyton suddenly stood up and turned. She smiled wickedly as she wriggled her fingers and stretched her arms out. "Didn't you figure out last time we tried this that all this is going to do is make the girl stronger?" she asked, her voice distorted with the First's. "Her memories are mine now too," she told them as she turned to Brooke and slowly approached.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Buffy called from behind, grabbing a sword from the table.

The First didn't acknowledge the slayer. "She certainly was in love. With Lucas."

Brooke's eyes got wide and tears streamed down her cheeks quicker. "No."

The First smiled Peyton's perfect smile and nodded. "You think I loved you?"

"Get away from her," Buffy warned again.

"Buffy do it," Willow called out to her friend.

Buffy nodded and moved in closer to Peyton's body. "I'm sorry, Peyton."

The First turned and smiled widely. Buffy suddenly stabbed it through the stomach and twisted the sword.

"No!" Brooke cried out from the floor where Faith was still holding her.

The First frowned, a confused look entered its eyes and it suddenly scowled. "No!" It twitched a little and sank to its knees. "No!" It turned Peyton's eyes on Buffy. "You will pay for this."

"You're done here," Buffy told it as tears slid down her cheeks.

The First shifted Peyton's eyes to Brooke. "A soul mate is forever you know." With that it clutched its stomach and blinked heavily as blood trailed out of its mouth and nose suddenly. "This isn't right."

The first jerked in her body and slumped to the floor completely. Brooke broke free from Faith's grasp and moved to Peyton's side. The First looked up at her with those eyes that she loved so much. "How can you stand to love when all it becomes is loss?"

Brooke sobbed as she held Peyton close to her. She felt her shake and convulse and suddenly her last breath had been taken and she was gone.

"No, Peyton, please don't go. Please, baby, come back." Her tears fell freely and landed on Peyton's face.

Buffy and Faith huddled together and Dawn moved to Willow's side and allowed the witch to pull her into a hug as she cried.

Brooke suddenly sat up and watched Peyton. Everyone in the room stopped and watched as well. The movement was subtle but they all saw her hand move. A moment later her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Brooke.

"Brooke?" she asked slowly, her voice thick and eye lids heavy.

Willow pushed the double doors open behind her and a medical team filed in quickly to take care of her. Brooke watched the witch carefully. It was almost as if Willow had fully expected Peyton to come back to life.

She had been allowed to stay with Peyton through her surgery because she refused to leave her side and about six hours later Peyton was awake in recovery and the slayers and Willow had come to visit. Buffy and Willow sat next to the bed in chairs while an edgy looking Faith stood and paced.

"What's going on?" Brooke finally got to ask the question that had been on her brain since the ritual.

"The vial of liquid I had her drink allowed us to bring her back," Willow told her. "All we needed was for her to die long enough that the First wouldn't survive and then the liquid would bring her back to life."

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "You totally had her pull a Juliet, didn't you?"

Willow shrugged. "That's where the idea came from. It was Buffy's idea."

"So this was your plan all along?" Peyton asked.

Willow nodded. "Yes."

"How could you not tell us?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry, Davis, you're not the only one that had no idea," Faith mumbled with a short, angry glance at Buffy.

The blonde furrowed her brow and reached a hand out to Faith, who pulled away. "Faith, we had to keep it a secret."

"From me too?" she asked looking furious.

"Faith we had to," Buffy told her in a pleading tone.

"Whatever." Faith stood up and stormed from the room.

Buffy stood up and shot them all an apologetic smile. "I'll be back."

Willow, Brooke and Peyton watched as Buffy followed Faith out the door and Willow stood up as well. "I'll give you guys some privacy." She smiled. "I really am sorry that you were deceived, and I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Willow," Peyton told her with a small smile.

P

Later that night, Buffy knocked on the hospital door and peeked her head in. "Hi guys, can I come in?"

Both teens nodded and smiled, waving her in. "How's Faith?"

"Still mad," Buffy told them with a sigh.

"Will you guys be okay?" Brooke asked.

Buffy nodded her head. "I think so. We've been through far worse than this." She shook her head. "But I didn't come here for that." She glanced at Brooke. "Is it okay if I talk to Peyton alone for a minute?"

Brooke smiled softly and nodded her head. She stood up and leaned over to kiss Peyton lightly. "Love you," she whispered.

Peyton smiled and watched her leave. Once she was out of the room, her focus turned to the slayer looking uncomfortable.

"Are you really okay?" Buffy asked.

"I will be," Peyton told her, having a good idea where this conversation was going. "I understand why things happened the way they did. Really."

"So you don't hate me?" the slayer asked.

Peyton waved her off and shook her head. "I could never hate you. Besides, if it hadn't been for your idea, I would have died for real."

Buffy smiled and nodded, letting it go. She suddenly grinned widely. "Well, one of the perks to you and Willow both getting hurt is that if you guys want to we can use the Council island for a vacation."

"The Council has an island?" Peyton asked disbelieving.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "What do you think? We could all get away from the prophecies and the vamps and bad guys for a while."

"Can you guys just leave like that?" Peyton asked. "What if something happens while you're gone?"

"Well, we have a hundred and fifty other slayers and Giles running things," Buffy told her with a shrug. "Besides if something bad went down, Will can get us back here in the blink of an eye."

"And Giles won't mind if we used the island?" she asked, the idea sounding better and better the longer she thought about it.

Buffy smiled. "He already authorized it." She closed her eyes picturing the island and she smiled and sighed happily. "It's absolute paradise. You and Brooke will have the time of your lives there."

Peyton was about to bubble over with excitement. "Then hell yeah let's go."

"Good," Buffy replied as she stood up. "I'll send Brooke back in. You get better. We'll make sure everything is quiet for the next few weeks while you and Willow heal up and then we'll head to paradise."

"Thanks, Buffy," Peyton told her seriously. "For everything."

The slayer grinned and nodded her head once. Brooke entered the room and noticed the happy look on her girlfriend's face.

"What has you so happy?" she asked.

Peyton grinned and blew into telling her about the paradise vacation that she couldn't wait to go on and have their lives return to normal.

P

A.N. See? I wasn't gonna let you guys down. Like I said though…one more chapter to wrap up Act 2 and then we move on to the grand finale…Act 3. I really hope you like the story…please let me know what you thought! Thanks for sticking with me on this one!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Okay, first, I'm sorry I left you guys hanging…I've been writing a bunch of other stuff and couldn't really finish this one up until it came to me. Second, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this particular Act…thanks for sticking with me on this one!!

P

Buffy knocked softly on the door to Faith's apartment and waited until the other slayer opened the door. Faith took one look at her and sighed heavily, standing back and waving an arm signaling Buffy to enter the apartment. Buffy entered slowly and made her way to the living room where she turned and faced Faith.

"Do you hate me?" she asked the other slayer quietly.

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I don't hate you."

"I should have told you," Buffy told her, meeting her eyes steadily.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, you shoulda."

"I thought it was the best thing for everyone," she tried to rationalize.

Faith shook her head and let out a deep breath. "B, quit trying to convince me that what you did was the right thing. It wasn't and you know it. If it was, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know." Buffy swallowed hard and dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

Faith suddenly smiled and stepped forward. "That was all you had to say." She paused and rethought her statement. "Well, that and you'll never leave me outta the plannin' again."

Buffy looked up hopefully. "Really?"

Faith nodded and kissed her gently, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's cool. We're cool."

Buffy grinned and pulled her into a warm hug. "Good. I've hated sleeping alone these last few nights."

Faith shook her head. "You've just missed kickin' the crap outta me in your sleep."

Buffy pulled back and met her eyes. "I've just missed you."

Faith kissed her again and smiled. "Missed you."

Buffy grinned and grabbed the other girl's hand and tugged her towards the bedroom. Faith laughed knowing they were in for some wicked make up sex…considering it was their first fight where the make up sex could actually justify the fight.

P

A few nights later, Peyton was released and was actually feeling well enough for the company of the rest of the gang. They all sat around playing cards and talking excitedly about their vacation.

"Buffy are you sure Dawn won't come with us?" Willow asked with a small frown. "I think she's working too hard."

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy asked. "All she's ever wanted was to be a part of this whole thing and now that she is, she refuses to leave."

"She does love it," Faith agreed.

"Maybe those monks actually made her from Giles and just shipped her to you to keep her safe," Xander mused as he sipped his beer.

Buffy shot him a sidelong glance. "Strangely enough, I've wondered that myself."

"Great minds, baby," Xander quipped as he winked at her.

"Speaking of baby," Faith suddenly broke in, "how's Queen C?"

He dropped his head and all the girls noticed a bit of a blush creep up. "Well, actually I invited her to come with us."

"Is she going to?" Buffy asked hopefully. She had actually grown pretty close to Cordelia in the months since the seer had woken from her coma.

He nodded slowly and looked up with a small smile. "Yeah."

"That's great, Xand," Buffy told him with a smile.

"Where is she anyways?" Willow asked him.

He checked his watch and shook his head. "She should be here any minute."

"So who's gonna be in charge of all the slayers if you two and Kennedy are all going on this little excursion?" Brooke asked.

"Vi is actually the highest ranking slayer without the rest of us around," Buffy told her.

"Is it just me or is it really weird that things are quiet?" Peyton asked quietly.

Everyone cringed. "Don't jinx us, Blondie."

"Trust me, you learn to appreciate the quiet when things aren't in total chaos," Buffy told her.

Peyton smiled and sat back in her seat as the card game resumed. She watched everyone laugh and smile and wondered why her heart felt so heavy in her chest. She should have been happy…she should have been ecstatic that she had survived the stabbing the week before, but something was wrong. She stood up and made her way outside to the balcony and leaned heavily against the rail. She winced in pain as her stitches pulled slightly due to her movement. She looked up and smiled a few minutes later when Cordelia opened the door and stepped outside.

Cordelia gave her a concerned look. "Hey, sweetie, what are you doing out here?"

Peyton took in a deep breath and winced as her stitches pulled again. "I just needed some air."

The older girl nodded and leaned against the railing as well, taking in a deep breath and smiling. "It feels weird to survive doesn't it?"

Peyton thought about it a second and something suddenly clicked. "I wonder if that's what I'm feeling."

"Do you feel strange?" Cordelia asked her gently. She knew something was up with the blonde girl.

Peyton nodded and chewed her lip. "I can't really explain it."

Cordelia shook her head and placed a warm hand on Peyton's arm. "You don't have to. I can feel it coming off of you in waves."

"Really?" the blonde asked.

Cordelia nodded and allowed herself to feel it fully. She flinched and shut it out suddenly. "Have you felt like this since the First?"

Peyton nodded silently.

"Damn," Cordelia murmured. "You need to tell someone about this. It's horrible. How have you been able to sleep like that?"

Peyton shook her head and winced. "I haven't really." She looked the other girl in the eye. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm sure it'll go away."

Cordelia reluctantly agreed and slid an arm around Peyton's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Peyton nodded and the two of them made their way back inside.

Brooke kissed Peyton gently as she sat down. "You okay, P. Sawyer?" she asked quietly.

Peyton nodded and gave her a little smile. She had to admit that she felt some warmth return to her heart being surrounded by so many friends.

The group resumed the card game until Willow couldn't stand it any longer and had to ask Peyton a question that had been burning her brain. "Peyton can I ask you something?"

The blonde nodded. "Shoot." She grinned. "Just don't stab."

Brooke shot her a look. "So not even funny, P. Sawyer."

Peyton winked and leaned over to kiss her. "I know, it really only works when I'm talking to Buffy."

Brooke shook her head. "This one's a comic genius I tell ya."

"Sorry, Willow," Peyton told her with a shake of her head. "Go ahead."

"Do you remember anything about when the First took over your body?" she asked.

Everyone sort of stopped what they were doing and all eyes fell on the blonde teen. She noticed that Cordeila was watching her carefully. "I can remember some of it."

"What was it like?" Willow asked as gently as she could.

Peyton swallowed hard and tried to put it into words. "It was like I was filled with hate and anger and everything inside me had turned black. I didn't know what love was, I didn't remember what happiness felt like…I just felt completely consumed with anger and hatred for everyone and everything. It showed me every thing it's ever done." As she paused, Brooke slid a warm hand into hers. "It showed me everything it planned to do." They had talked for hours about the entire ordeal, Peyton had been haunted by the memories of the First in her body and what it had made her see. Peyton opened her mouth to continue but visions from the First clouded her sight suddenly and she visibly flinched. Her hand shot out in front of her as if warding something off and she blinked heavily several times.

Everyone suddenly sat up a bit at this, except Brooke who had been living with it for days and knew it had been coming. She hated that Peyton was so completely haunted by everything she had gone through but the blonde absolutely refused to let her tell anyone.

Brooke stood up and pulled Peyton with her. "I think we should go."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. " Yeah, sorry guys, I don't feel that well."

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, alarm rising in her every moment.

Peyton nodded as she blinked heavily and gave a little shake of her head as if to try to clear it. "Just some residual visiony stuff, I'll be fine."

Buffy stood up and watched them carefully. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

Peyton shook her head and held up a hand. "It's like when you see a scary movie and you can't get the scary scenes out of your head…given enough time, it'll go away."

"I can give you something to help you sleep if you want," Willow offered.

Brooke watched as Peyton declined the offer and she vowed that she would take the witch up on that offer whether Peyton wanted it or not. Peyton hadn't slept since she had woken up from surgery for more than about an hour at a time and Brooke knew she needed to do something about it.

The gang watched as the two girls left the apartment to retreat to their own next door and they all exchanged looks.

"Think we should worry?" Faith asked.

"I think we should keep an eye on her while we're gone," Willow offered.

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "I think you're right. If things don't clear up in the next week or so, we can be more proactive, but for now let's see if the island will clear this up."

"It'll definitely help," Kennedy mumbled.

With that, the rest of the gang stood up and headed for their own apartments, knowing that it was only a matter of days before they were headed out for vacation.

P

A week later, the slayers, Brooke, Peyton, Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Cordelia boarded a plane to take them to the Council's island. Everyone was ready to relax for a few weeks and enjoy the fun. Xander and Cordelia continued to grow closer and everyone watched to see how things between them would progress in paradise but they all had Peyton and her well being on their minds as well. All in all, things were good…which to the Scoobies meant trouble wasn't too far out of the picture…they just hoped it wouldn't follow them to paradise.

p

A.N. Well that was that…I'll be honest, I've got the next Act mapped out but I'm having some serious issues getting it to come together so it might be a while before the saga continues. I do hope that you've enjoyed the story thus far and I appreciate you reading and reviewing. Please leave me your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
